the terror blossom
by Laylagirl111
Summary: sakura looked at the daily papers "oh look luffy and Naruto are at impel down...WAIT WHAT THE FUCK!"
1. Chapter 1

sakuras pov

i was at the pool ,on the island i was sent to by Kuma, when i heard the news. News that my captain Luffy,his brother Ace and my friends naruto and sasuke were being held prisoners in the Impel i heard this its safe to say i bolted.I was wearin a one piece bathingsuit but when i got to the house i was residing in i grabbed a pair of dark shorts,my belt that had chains on the side that held a turquoise belt with a cresent moon i dont know whos it was but my jacket that ended at the bottom of my ribs still weraing my bathingsuit,my black boots with the laces in bows and fuzzy hearts at the ends and bows on the outside.I have this weird power,if i have an object of someones i can track them down by saying 'find them' like i have:  
one of nami's belts,  
sasuke's neclace,  
one of robin's books,  
a pair of usopp's goggles,  
the kewl pawprint backpack naruto gave me,  
a tea cup i got from brook,  
i have the 'H' charm for my backpack from chopper,  
the sunglasses franky got me on my birthday,  
zoro and sanjis shirt(they're comfortal to sleep in),  
and i have luffy's arm band that nami gave him and although i dont have anything of aces i can still use my necklace i can say 'find ace' and it will take me to him. so i grabbed my mysterious backpack of awsomeness...yea no its really just a blue backpack with and orange pawprint and orange straps thats just been made to be bottomless(...like narutos stomache...funny thing is hes the one who gave it to meh) and started to shove the items in it and soon enough i set off to get my crew back. 


	2. Chapter 2

me: -_- yea i have no reason im just that lazy but if i had one it would be multiple like i had my laptop taken cuz of school then we lost the computer in the black whole that is my mother's room and we had to ask the minotaur and giagantic unicorn Queen for it back and then there's my four almost five month old baby brother who is an adhd baby and WONT SLEEP and is now teething like three months earlier than normal AND THEN theres my attitude as of recently hint so bad i might need to go to a theripist just yea lots of shit goin on. OH RIGHT then theres the divorse so yea that enough reasons to yall ? and to add too it ime getting ready to go to public school and i havent been to a PUBLIC SCHOOL IN LIKE OVER FIVE YEARS it was all home school so yea im screwed

sakura,luffy,naruto,ace,sasuke:0-0 DAMN!

me: really guys really yall coulda helped too ya know

sasuke; hn i dont do babies

me: hn your right cuz you ran off to the biggest gaylord named orochimaru so that just prooves that you cant get any so now your gay but thats ok ive got nothing against gay people

luffy and naruto: PHHFFFTTT BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!1! YOU JUST GOT OWNED!

sakura: -giggles- you dint have to do that lulu...

me (Lulu):yes i did teme left you on a stone freakin cold bench for a snake douche bag even after the devotion you gave him and even after all of that ha still tries to kill you and naruto which by the way how's hokage life for ya bud?

naruto: GREAT EVERYONE RESPECTS ME NOW HAH TAKE THAT OLD BRIDGE BUILDER DUDE WHO'S NAME I CANT REMEMBER!

ace:-snore-

sakura: ano maybe you should start the story now

me: er right so let me make this easy im not a dude (sadly) im not japanese(sadly) and i live in georgia so yea p.s the sadly's are for different reasons and sakura thinks she has the siren devil fruit but at a certain age she unlocked her siren abilities cuz of her mom she does however have the original devil fruit it can copy any devil fruit her mom is loreli and i forget what else but it will probably be mentioned now i also want to mention that this is before the time skip so sakuras hair is short -to the nape of her neck short after the time skip it will be as long as the top of her thigh and she can control water because of her mom

-  
no pov

As Sakura ran she began thinking of how she was going to get them out.  
And after dodging sea kings she finally got to impel down. She started to battle marines for them to capture her to make things easier and it worked , she was put into a cell two halls away from Naruto, Sasuke, and Luffy and one level above Ace.  
She broke the chains and slipped out of her cell by bending the bars so she wouldn't get caught as fast as she would if she broke through the wall. Sakura quietly walked down the halls and floors looking for her captain and friends making sure she didn't miss a cell. She couldnt sense them out because the marines had several ninjas in their ranks and therefore Naruto and Sasuke have chakra restraints on them ,the marines didn't think Sakura was a ninja and that she had a devil fruit ,which she did it was a songstress devil fruit. She could streagnthen anyones power with songs (seeing as there were so many) and she could weaken them the same way but it took a lot out of her. She finaly after just barely missing being caught by the marines making their rounds in the prison she found her bros Naruto and Sasuke across from each other she got Naruto out first "Sakura you came to help us? how did you even know where we were? did you bring ramen?did you.."  
Sakura interupted "Well if you want me to get caught then keep talkin cuz then no one's escaping this hell hole." Naruto then shut up. Sakura broke the sea stone cuffs "Thanks Sakura-chan now for teme" They got Sasuke out of the chains as well and ran to find Luffy. Fifteen minuets later they found him and Sakura got him out "hey Luffs how's it goin didja miss me" Sakura said while grinning only to have the grin mimicked by her strawhat wearing captain "hey Saks got any meat?" Sakura smiled "Afterwards for now we need to go before..." wait!" Luffy said interupting Sakura "My brother's here we need to get him too." he said "you have a brother?"Naruto asked "yes Naru but we need to get moving if we're gonna get his bro cus the marines should have noticed us missing by now " Just as Sakura said that siren started blaring "As i said GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR NOW!" she yelled the Naruto and Luffy , both fearing her wrath, stood at attention saluted and all started running in the direction of Ace. After fooling multiple groups of marines (heh stupid) they got to the level that Luffy's brother was on. They went on whisper-yelling his name in which they got a small just barely audible tired groan in reply. They ran to the noise and peered in seeing a beaten up Ace chained in his cell. "ACE! Are you ok?" luffy asked sasuke bonked him on the head "dumbass does he look ok to you?" "no." "then theres your answer" akura broke the door , broke his chains ,grabbed his arm and ran like a bat outta hell. they encountered a little over eleven groups of marines but they were easily knocked out or killed. they were almost out when Garp got in the way to stop em "GRAMPS GET OUTTA MY WAY!" luffy yelled and they both reached back with the intention of a punch... Garp hesitated and that was all that was needed for Luffy to come out victorious and start runing out again. Sakura finally got tired of just running around "so who wants to go for a quick swim?" she asked luffy and naruto raised their hands and yelled "I DO!" sasuke bonked the two on the head "stupid luffy and ace have devil fruits they'll drown." sakura looked at him with a smile " not if we grab them and swim as fast as we can." then what do we do about transportation?" sakura gave the 'oh' face and started thinking "well who was closer to execution?". ace pointed at himself "i was." " ok then do you think anyones gonna come like your captain and crew cuz we are not going to be able to water walk that fuckin long and we ain't taking turns carrying everyone ." " i have no idea but i am hungry." luffy,naruto and sasuke agreed but sakura wasn't. The marines that were looking for them finaly found 'em but the three guys in sakuras group in unison said -more like yelled- " TIME OUT WE ARE HUNGRY "sakura was just behind them facepalming at the stupidity of it all the marines understood and spoofed food outta fuckin nowhere they all sat down to eat luffy being the complete badass dude he was asked sakura "whats wrong sakura?" "well seeing as yall are eating im bored as feck" sasuke grunted "then do something." " like what ?" sing or something" "nah not in the mood heh i kinda want to play five nights at freddies plus remember the last time i sang never again" "okay then play the damn game " sasuke said sakura turne to naruto and said "hey naru i heard the fourth five nights at freddies came out" "aww heills yae lets do this shit" they high fived and sakura got the recording stuff ready everyone was behind her as they were watching. she clicked the record button and did her intro " hey whats up everybody its yo girl cherry blossom ninja pirate and welcome to five nights at freddies four along with ' the orange Hokage and Uchiha avenger now ive heard some crazy shit about this game and ita all intressed me so much that i have to scare the hell out of myself because why the hell not and there are several guys behind me that yall dont know so the guys in the unifor are the marine guys trying to kill us and will not be mentioned again." and with that she took a breather and shoved the marines away and pulled luffy in front of the camera," this is my badass captain luffy the future PIRATE KING!" then she,naruto and luffy gave an epic fistbump "YEA! and this is luffy's brother ace so lets get to this game that00 will cause me to scream." -if you want to know how the game went just watch markiplier's fnaf 4 that is how im basing sakuras reactions- "okay we will end this episode right here before i get scared of my own shadow an-AHHHHH!" sakura screamed while everyone laughed while sakura glared at her brother and captain "GRRR NAARRRUUUTTOOOOOOOOO LUUUUFFFYYYYYY ILL KILL YOU!" the two mentioned stopped laughing ,glanced at eachother and ran like a bat outta hell with sakura hot on their heels eyes alit with a flaming fury. Ace and Sasuke sighed and ran after them so as to not get killed. At some piont sakura just gave up on trying to kill the two dumbasses and focussed on getting everyone out much to everyones relief.

-three hours later-  
they were on what seemed the first floor almost out of impel down when the building started shaking, almost as if someone were shooting cannons. So they finaly got out and stuck to the shadows which was hard for sakura, ya know bright pink hair and all, but luckly -sorry bout the spelling errors - she was wearing black. As they found out the shaking was infact caused by a ships cannon,the ship itself turned out to be whitebeards ship with several others. So as fast as they could without being caught naruto, sasuke , luffy sakura and ace ran through the crowd of fighting marines they were almost at the water before akainu (the little bitch basterd fuck face litt.. Sakura; lulu me; -sigh- sorry) jumped in front of them and threw a punch at luffy...the punch never landed. instead the molten fist was in Sakura's hand with her glaring such a hell it would scare satan and the grim reaper undead. she then threw him as far as she could ,told naruto and sasuke to get them to the ship and proceeded to punch and kick the living shit out of the admirals. or at least she kept them busy while they made it to the ship. soon after every one was back on the ship sakura smashed the ice and the were on their way. Sakura was giving her brothers a check up for any injuries and healed any she found and did the same thing to luffy and ace. "hey luffy are we going back to sabody archapello?" Sakura asked "i was thinking we could all train for two years." luffy replied " meh ok." "hey luffy can i talk to you for a little bit with whitebeard?" ace asked after sakura walked off to prank naruto "ok whats up bro?" whitebeard is it alright with you if i join luffy's crew aswell?" whitebeard looked at him strangly "aswell? what do you mean by that?" ace sighed " wait you really wanna join my crew? WHEEEEEEEW YEA!" luffy cheered ace smirked "yes luffy i want to join your crew . But what i meant by that was im still apart of your crew but im also joining my little brothers crew so im in two crews." he said. Whitebeard thought on it for a while and finally came to an answer "alright on one condition you need to visit every now and then and-" he brought ace closer and whispered "get you that girl." after that aces face was red " will do pops." he then joined luffy,naruto and sakura in their prank war.

end chapie omg that was long and school starts in a few days im super excited and omega terrified i havent been to a public school in over five years it was all home school so this should be interesting wish me luck yea imalready in school sorry been busy


End file.
